As computer processor speeds and data network communication speeds increase, there is a desire for computer memory speeds to also increase. One limitation on memory performance is the amount of available bandwidth for storing and retrieving data with respect to a memory device. The available bandwidth of memory devices is determined at least in part by the interface to the memory device. One type of common interface to a memory is a parallel interface. Parallel interfaces often experience transmission problems at higher frequencies.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved memory system and an interface for high performance computer memory devices.